The overall objective of the multi-center study, "Clinical Centers For The Study of Pediatric Lung and Heart Complications of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Infection" is to determine the natural history and epidemiology of pediatric cardiopulmonary complications of HIV infection. In responding to RFP No. NHLBI-HR-88-09, The Children's Hospital, boston City Hospital, Brigham and Women"s Hospital and Beth Israel Hospital of Boston, Massachusetts propose to work cooperatively with other centers under contract with NHLBI, to accomplish these objectives as outlined below. The primary objectives of the program are: 1. To collect information on the prenatal course and the subsequent pulmonary and cardiac structure, growth, and function of infants and children with vertically transmitted HIV infection. 2. To determine the types, incidence, course, and outcome of pulmonary and cardiovascular disorders in these children and to elucidate the etiology and pathophysiology of these lung and heart abnormalities.